Guide:Seekerbot's Guide To Being A Good Zombie in Showdown
Have you ever wanted to put shame to all of the humans in Combat Arm's Quarantine Mode? Look NO further. This guide is for players who would want to dominate Showdown as an Infected player. To basically sum up Showdown: *The hiding places are limited. *If a human is found and cut off from a group of defenders, it will be easy to infect them, as the map is somewhat-open. *If ALL humans are grouped together at the main defense point, it will be HARD to infect them, as there is only 1 easy way to the spot. *The map IS glitch-able and game-play may be ruined by the glitchers. List of hiding places 1. The main defense point. This IS NOT really a hiding place, but it is the only defense point in the map. It is relatively hard to reach this area as a zombie if there are 3 or more defenders taking cover at this spot. The main way of getting here is by climbing onto the truck (with crates on it parked in front of the building this spot is hiding on) and using it to jump onto this spot. There is an other way of getting onto here, and it is really hard to use the way to reach this spot. As you can see on the image, the way I am pointing at(sort of) is where the door into the building is. Next to that door is a stack of crates that anyone can climb to try jumping onto this defensive point. But it is very hard to succeed at using that way and time consuming if you fail. It is recommended that you use the main way and charge repeatedly to get to this spot. 2. Using the blue overhead to jump onto the metal storage crates This spot...is bad to hide in. If you are a human, a zombie CAN hit you from the ground if the zombie is jumping. If you are a zombie, (if time is almost out) jump and attack the edge of the hiding spot, if the human is close enough to the edge, they will become infected. Otherwise, use the path to getting to the spot to take em out. 3. Inside the alpha base, top floor, concrete ring This spot...is only good to hide in if there is a group of people to help you defend against the infected. This spot is rarely ever used...I've only seen the spot used when the main defense fails and more than 1 person travels to the spot. If you are a human, hope you brought a friend up there with you. If you are a zombie, CHARGE! But know that they might scramble at your zombie might. Also watch out for mines. 4. Inside Alpha Base, Bottom Floor, Crate room This spot..is effective if not spotted coming here. But only effective on an average of 30 seconds to 1 minute. If you are a human, listen closely for any signs of zombies heading your way. Or use a h.b.d. to seek out any zombie nearby. If you are a zombie, and there are a few amount of humans left to infect, try searching this spot. It might be worth your while. 5. On the side of Bravo Base, Only accessible through main defense point *COULD BE PATCHED* This spot...is ok to hide at. But rare to find anyone using this spot. If you are a human, be aware that zombies on the ground can form a ladder to hit you. Also, if defenders aren't present at the main defense point, zombies could do the same thing you did to get to this spot. If you are a zombie, if there are some zombies around ask them to form a ladder to reach the player hiding up there. It is difficult to reach this spot in the first place, so try not wasting time to get to this spot by normal means, because if you fail, you lose at least 15-20 seconds of time. 6. Inside Bravo Base, Second Floor, Crouching behind Crates This spot...is good to hide at. But more aware zombie players might notice your head sticking out of the crates here. You can last here for an average of 15-45 seconds. If you are a human, CROUCH. And keep an ear out for zombies coming up the stairs, they will either progress to the metal railings out the door, or spot you and rip you apart. If you are a zombie, I would recommend you check this place as you would the alpha base corner crate hiding place. 7. Behind Bravo Base, Alleyway, Metal Storage Crates This spot...is bad to hide at. You are easily spotted here as it is a common place to hide, and zombies have a good entry point to this spot. If you are a human, use this spot to temporarily ditch a zombie for 5 seconds. After that, Run when it's clear. If you are a zombie, and happen to be running in the back alley, check this spot. There might be someone tucked in here. If someone is hiding here, just use the main entry point to this spot, which would be using the crates next to the spot to jump onto the spot. 8. The corner besides metal railing, Bravo Base This spot...is good to hide at if you weren't being chased getting here in the first place. This spot could effectively hide you for about 20 seconds as it is nearly out-of-view to common zombie runways. If you are a human, Be aware of zombies on the metal railing, and run as soon as you are spotted. If you are a zombie, check this spot if the main defense is down; someone might here as well. Be aware that the player hiding here can easily drop-off from here to run for it. 9. Alleyway, Next to the small hut with metal roofing on it(Alpha Base) This spot...is ok to hide at if the zombies are focused on the main defense point. I have not used this spot much, so I can't give a good result for the usage of this spot, but I can say that it does provide about 15 seconds of non-detection(if you were not followed) The main spot to hide at is beside the dumpsters and crouching at it. If you are a human, If you hear footsteps, and there are no blue dots on the minimap, it is likely that there are zombies hunting you down. Take out your rifle and spray and pray. If you are a zombie, don't waste your time here unless you're sure the humans aren't hiding somewhere else. 10. The crates and hut next to Bravo Base spots 1,2,3,and 4 These spots are ALL crowded next to each other and 2 of the 4 are easy to be spotted in. (1 and 2) the two harder-to-spot places are 3 and 4. I only recommend using 3 and 4 to hide at. Most preferably 3, because if you are caught at 4, there is no way out. If you are a human, use spot 3 (cant see the spot from this viewpoint, its on a side platform besides the metal crate (3) is on) because spots 1 and 2 are VERY easy to get spotted in, and 4 is the hardest to be spotted in, but if you are spotted, then you have no way of getting out. If you are a zombie, try looking here for some humans, it is common to see someone escaping towards this spot to hide from the infected. 11. Concrete railing in front of Bravo Base This spot...is bad to hide in because zombies can still hit you from behind the wall within bravo base. If you are a human, Find another spot as soon as you can. You are risking your humanity. If you are a zombie, use the metal railing next to Bravo Base to jump onto the concrete railing pictured to the right of this text. Strategies *Don't take your time rushing the main defense spot in this map. Because every human might not have taken refuge there, if you waste all of your time on one spot, you wont have time to find all of the other humans. *Common hiding places for lone humans are 4, 6, 7, 8, and 10. This excludes the main defense point. *Don't crouch on the crate before the jump to the main defense point unless you wanna die quick. *Be aware of people trying to glitch and if possible, infect them before they glitch. *Don't tap or opk or use any hacks. You won't get away with it. *If all else fails, run to the less-used spots. Basically the ones that aren't commonly used. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Tactics Category:Guides